Cursed Shade's Story
by Shadewingwolf
Summary: Shade's old enemy has returned to destroy everything. With the help of Ari, Midnight, and Pain, she sets out to stop them. Only ne problem with that... Shade happens to be... Cursed...


**me: Hey there peoples!**

**shade: Hello! *noms cookie***

**me: this is my first officail fanfic so im warning yo-**

**shade: basialy she sucks. *nods and smirks***

**night: *poofs out of no where* HEY! THE SMIRKING IS MY THING!**

**shade: *rolls eyes but runs off***

**night: *chases yelling threats***

**me: ok... anyway! enjoy the story!**

**WARNING: DO NOT STEAL THIS PLEASE! ALL CHARACTERS AND STORY IDEAS BELONG TO ME! :|**

**Chapter 1. **_**Shadowed Memories**_

__"AHHHHHHH!" the girl screeched as it turned into a snarl. Doubling over in pain she roared in agony.

She began to change form. Darkened fur and switched around colors, large fans and blood red eyes, long claws to tear through flesh. She looked up and stood slowly begining to grin twistedly and laugh. Turning to the boy across from her she laughed and ran at him. Slicing his wings and chest. She rose her hand, claws gleaming, to deliver the final blow-

Shade woke up in bed sweating and breathing heavily. she closed her eyes and ploped back down. _"Why me..." _she thought to herself. Standing and walking to her closet, she picked out her clothes, a red tank top and black jeans. Stretching, she walked downstairs and made some pancakes. " MIDNIGHT! GET UP!" Midnight woke startled and fell out of bed with a loud thump. Standing and putting on his clothes he walked downstairs and sighed, " Must you yell every time Shade?" Shade smiled and chuckled to herself as she passed Midnight the pancakes, "Yes, yes i do." He rolled his eyes and flicked the remote turning on the tv as Shade sat down with her plate. TV: _Strange black clouds have gathered over the Rock City Prision for Extreme Crimanals this morning. We are not sure the cause or why they are there, but guards have doubled shifts and the security is at its highest. W doubt there will be a breakout any time soon. And later today the famos star Maria has fou- _Midnight frowned as he turned the tv off. "Black clouds?" his eyes widened, "Shade you dont think..." He was starting to say something but thought better of it and stopped. Shade sighed looking down at the last pancake on her plate, "Possibly..." She stood and went to grab her jaket, "Come on then. We're heading down there.

**At The Prison...**

"So Bob, those coulds are pretty scary eh." the guard siad staring at the clouds. Bob nodded but didnt say anything. He stared at the clouds and narrowed his eyes. "Joe... what is that..." A black fog floated silently down from the coulds to become a black shadow at the gaurds feet. Joe raised his gun and poked it. Just as he did so the black goo flashed up and grabbed his arm. Staring at the goo he heard in his head, _"Well now. Thats no way to treat me, is it?" _Joe froze as he saw a demented red eye in his mind. the black goo covered him and he screemed as it ate at his soul. Bob looked, stunned and wide eyed, at the rotting carcass left behind. He opened his mouth to yell a warning but it was to late. The goo formed into a black figure and it grined a toothy smile, "These people are no match for me. My master will have what he seeks." The figure smashed down the doors rolling his eyes as an alarm sounded. He grinned, "That wont stop me."

**Back To Shade...**

Hearing the alarms she flew faster, nearing the prision. Her eyes widened and she landed softly with Midnight beside her, staring at the dead men, "Not again..." She ran through the doors Midnight close behind. She turned down a hallway as a cell door creaked open and she heard the icy voice she knew all to well, " Come on, Blade. The master wants you back in the army." She peered around a corner to see the black wolf hold out his hand as the wolf she guessed was Blade took it and smirked flying out of the prision. The wolf turnned and she ducked behind the corner holding her breathe as the footsteps came closer. They stopped and she peeked out with no sign of the wolf. Sighing with relief she turned, only to see the wolf in front of her grining evilly as she nearly had a heart attack. He smirked, " Shade, Shade, Shade... You dont give up, do you?" Shade frowned and snarled back with ice in her voice, "You got a problem with it? Come on Night. We all know who could win this fight since you dont have your sword." Night smirked and pinned her to the wall by her neck, "Who said i wanted to kill you so soon? I enjoy messing with your mind Shade." he grined, fangs showing, " Its so much fun!" He laughed a bit but dropped to the ground with a loud _oof_ letting her go as she kicked him in the gut. "How fun is it now?" Night frowned spitting out some blood then smirking, "Still just as fun!" A sword flashed into his hand and he looked straight at Shade. Pushing her back into the wall he rose it up and drove it into the wall next to her neck. Looking sternly at her he said with shards of ice in his voice, "You and I both know why i'd hate to be driven so far as to killing you." She glared at him as he took the sword out and vanished, his whisper entering Shade's head, _"You know why..."_

**Me: Ta-Da!**

**Shade: *stares blankly at the writing then reads the part with Night and turns to glare at me* you... little... monster**

**Night: *poofs behind shade pecking her on the cheek* Why? I like that part. :}**

**Shade: *glares at blushing and slapps across the face* Ba****d!**

**Me: *gets popcorn* **

**Night: *takes out two swords and laughs evilly running after Shade***

**Me: ooookkkk... *watches them scream at each other and have a sword fight* Goodbye for now!**

**Midnight:*says while helping Shade* Comment, rate and fave! AHHHHHH!**


End file.
